My Feels
by Glamsexygirl03
Summary: The Story Of Leo and his feels how he feel every moment in the life. Its about Calypso how he felt after leaving her
1. Chapter 1

I was back in the real world and my friends are here still my heart is not here I left it in the place of the goddess the beautiful girl who I kissed for the first time and fell in love

but now how would I say this to my friends what will they think about me,

I had a deep conservation in my mind which was killing my senses I missed d the girl and I remembered my first promise the promise which I had done to the girl of my life my Mrs. Valdez Calypso.

I breathed heavily and was sitting in cafe in Italy waiting for my friends this stupid raft dropped here but I felt bad like I was dead inside or was I so excited well I never knew

so I was here in a cafe going for a quest which any mortal has never done but I have my friends now and after this quest and I had to go and find my girl who was very hard cause the gods made her island like that nobody could ever find it again

I wanted to scream to the fates and kill myself but I knew that wont make anything right! First Gaea took my mother the only one woman I loved so much and then I became an orphan and that hera she made the great prophecy guy but nobody was there to understand my pain

at last when I got my love the gods had to not make me live with her also go I hate my life. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the ship coming towards me my Argo ll. All my friends landed and gave me a huge hug and so many quotes and after that they asked in a rhyme

"Where were you? We missed you so much". I had a fight in my mind could I tell them what happened wah! No way I thought and replied "I was in an island". Jason gave me a look tell me afterwards one and then we were off to save percy and annabeth and then kill Gaea if I was not dead then to find my dream girl


	2. Ghost king's Talk

I entered in the great ship i made Argo II which i was so proud of the only ship which never broke my dream but now this also didn't make me feel happy as i entered the ship everyone said "Please Repair the ship" until and unless i didn't even notice the cracks on the ship.

What was i doing i wasn't a guy like this i hid all my pain in me like i always used to do and today it seemed to me as a big deal. Still i didn't want my friends to get more hurt, all of them were worried about Annabeth and Percy, Next they all were scared of their own lives i know nobody would tell that but yes i knew the feeling every second your near to death or worse

Gaea the earth, mother of universe before few years if you tell me she was Evil lady i would have really thought you were making jokes but now i understand she was such a evil sin a evil ancient good who wanted to ruin the world in-short kill my loved ones but i wont let that happen.

I started working on the ship until i saw back a shadow was standing there, I was scared but i had my tool belt i tried to take my hammer but then i heard the voice i always knew it was Nico. The saddest guy i never actually knew his story.

He came out of the shadows and spoke in his cold voice but i could feel his pain his sorrows "Leo are you okay? You want to talk". I never knew but i always felt sad for him he was never in one place he never stayed in camp Jupiter nor in camp half-blood

With a little hope and courage i asked him a question i never meant it to sound it that way but it so did i said "Whats your problem Nico?" I could see tears rolling from his eyes i never saw him cry he always acted week but never this sad i felt bad. I felt the pain he had.

He Replied in his cold voice "My problem is everything! EVERYTHING! EVERYONE i belong nowhere i am nobody i am just a son of Hades hated by all never have a same place never got a happy life always had a sad ending Everything from me was snatched First my Mother, then my home and when i was happy with my sister she was also snatched from me and the one person i loved could never be mine what do you think is my problem VALDEZ"

I stared at him i actually knew how he felt how he wanted to be left alone but i was good at hiding but what could i say to him i tried my best to comfort him and i said "I understand Nico i know how you Feel Everything i understand its okay Nico life changes you should just find your right path." those were the last lines i spoke to the The Ghost King, The Sad son of Hades Nico Di Angelo and he left in seconds under his shadows and his sorrows hid my pain and i felt that i was not the only one who has lost everything.


End file.
